Numerous packages already exist in the art for holding a series of containers such as small bottles. These known packages originate as flat pieces cut from sheets of cardboard which are formed into packages surrounding the contents on assembly lines with mechanical devices. In these prior art packages and other similar packages, the handle is either integrated within the package body or joined to it.
There are also handles precut in the panels of the upper package surface which are assembled when the consumer picks up the package by first opening a flap and pushing it inside the package and then pressing with the thumb against an adjacent portion. A handle formed with this natural gripping motion provides the consumer with a means for grasping and carrying the package. However, because this handle is often of modest proportions on various small capacity packages, it is fairly uncomfortable to insert one's fingers into the small handle opening. Moreover, there is a risk of tearing the package, causing the bottles to fall out.
There are also handles joined to the package during manufacture or afterwards which offer a better hand grip. One such handle is generally made in the form of a perimeter cord wrapped around the contents of the container.
French Patent No. 2 434 763 relates to a package with such a handle formed of a loop of the cord surrounding the contents which extends outside the package. This horizontal belt forms a lateral handle after pressing on a rib or cross piece angled against the bottle. The material is strong in relation to the weight of the package so it does not break during transport. However, the package described in this patent has several disadvantages that are considered important from a consumer point of view.
These relate to techno-economic considerations and consumer comfort while carrying the package.
First, the packaging assembly line would have to include a station for positioning the loop and gradually tightening it, while still preventing it from crushing the compressible rib-like structures. In addition, this belt-like handle is made from a loop of material not readily adapted to this use. As a result, grasping such a package and holding it with the bare hand produce a persistent disagreeable and even painful sensation.
The goal of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages enumerated above by proposing a package with an integrated lateral handle formed when it is grasped. The handle is easy to grip, comfortable to carry, and strong.